Compounds that bind to Peroxisome Proliferator-Activated Receptors (PPARs) are useful for the treatment of dyslipidemia, hyperlipidemia, atherosclerosis, hypertriglyceridemia, heart failure, myocardial infarction, vascular diseases, cardiovascular diseases, hypertension, obesity, inflammation, arthritis, cancer, Alzheimer's disease, skin disorders, respiratory diseases, ophthalmic disorders, inflammatory bowel diseases, ulcerative colitis, Crohn's disease, hyperglycemia, insulin resistance, type-1 diabetes, type-2 diabetes, and Syndrome X.